Digital television (DTV) attributes have been standardized by industry (e.g., Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) and government (U.S. Federal Communications Commission (FCC)). Such DTV standards, which provide enhanced multimedia quality, as well as interactive data services, are hereby incorporated by reference. Generally, however, DTV specifications contemplate program delivery to various receiver units, but not necessarily communication between receiver units. Accordingly, there may be need for conferencing between units receiving digital system programming.